Creation of a Monster
by Miss-Panda-Bear
Summary: A one-shot about Alucard's life before Hellsing. I suck at summaries, please just read & review. Thanks!


A/N: A song-fic/one shot about Alucrad's life before the Hellsing Organization.Thanks for reading and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or "My Immortal" by Evanescence; I am simply borrowing them for my evil purposes.

He shot up in his bed; unfortunately since his bed was a coffin his head connected with the hard stone above him.

_Damn it all to hell!_ , he yelled out in his mind.

His frustration over the whole matter evident by the way he kept half-heartedly pounding his fist against the wall of the coffin.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

He was so sure that he'd finally forgotten about her. He should have by now it had been centuries ago.

But if he was honest with himself he knew that she would always be there at the in the back of his mind, lurking in the shadows to strike when he least expected it.

He knew that he would never forget his angel.

It was after-all an old saying that you never forgot your first love.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_**Flashback Start.**_

His fangs pierced the soft flesh of the woman under him.The control that had kept her safe for all these years had finally snapped in one moment of lust. The hundreds he had drained dry didn't matter because now he'd lost it.

She screamed out.

Her terrified scream broke the spell he was under. He pulled back slowly, shocked at what he'd done.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

She took this moment to run. She looked back only once.

He was there, arms outstretched as if asking her to forgive him and stay.

But the blood that dripped from his lips they said something entirely different to her. They screamed out to her that he had liked what he tasted and would do it again.

She loved him but she could not handle this… this monster in front of her.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating life_

_Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

His heart shattered inside his chest as she turned from him to run again.

His knees crashed to the floor, he couldn't handle this either.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

He heard her faint whisper of, "I'm sorry." Her voice was so sweet, angelic almost.

Then he heard her bones break, flesh tear and the blood leave her body.

He felt sick.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

The tears came now. He realized what they had made him. He was a monster and would always be one. All he wanted was to protect his sweet angel from the monsters, but now he was the one that killed her.

Hunched over on the floor he sobbed and screamed out for the one he lost.

The sobs slowly gave way to laughter, as his sanity broke.

If they wanted a monster then they would get one.

His cruel laughter echoed through the countryside.

_**Flashback End.**_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

Tears slowly trailed down his face.

He would always miss his angel and the heaven she provided, if only for a few short years.

But know was not the time to think on that he had work to do.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_


End file.
